


Mine (2jae)

by honeyxiumin



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cute Choi Youngjae, Fluff and Smut, Jackson is a flirt, Jackson is just a big flirt honestly, Jealous Im Jaebum | JB, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Im Jaebum | JB, Smut, Teacher!Jaebum, Teacher-Student Relationship, cheerleader youngjae, jaebum jealous is my kink, student!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Im Jaebum was a college professsor who taught literature.Choi Youngjae was one of Professor Im's students. A special student.And Professor Im can't stand to see someone flirting with his special student.





	Mine (2jae)

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen a lot of people writing about 2jae like hello got7 still exist please.
> 
> So I'm here to write a teacher x student one! I'm just ready to write about possessive Jaebum because that's the vibe he gives me tbh.
> 
> Also sorry in advance for making Jackson a flirt!
> 
> Jaebum is 28 and Youngjae is 21 if you wanted to know and also Youngjae can be a cheerleader and wear a skirt if he wants too! I MAKE THE RULES FOR THIS SO DON'T JUDGE HIM

**Im Jaebum's P.O.V.**

I started putting today's assignments into stacks on my desk for each class.

Class hasn't started yet but I could still hear kids walking around and talking from outside the door.

I was out for the flu this whole week and it feels so good to be back. I just know I'm going to have a lot to catch up on.

I heard the door opened and I looked over, in walked Youngjae wearing his cheer jacket. There's a basketball game tonight.

"Good morning Bummie~"

He skipped over to me, leaning down and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss as he pulled away. "Hey baby, you ready for tonight's game?"

He nodded excitedly. "I am, I have been working with the team on a new routine this week while you were gone and I can't wait for you to see it!" I smiled wide. "You know I'll be there baby, I can't wait to see it." Youngjae smiled wide.

Choi Youngjae is twenty-one years old and majoring in literature. I am twenty-eight years old and his literature teacher. The first month of class, Youngjae would stay after class and ask for help. And during that month, we got to know each other a little better. Soon I finally asked him out.

Now we have this big secret relationship that no one can know about or else I'll get fired.

Which sucks because he's such a sweetheart and I would just love to shower him with love in public.

I looked at the time and sighed. "You have to go to class baby or you'll be late." Youngjae pouted at me. "I don't want too." "I know baby but I'll see you in a few and then after school okay?"

He nodded and gave me one last before running out. 

I smiled and watched my first class walk in, talking about some new guy. They sat in their seats and continued with the chatter. I sighed. "Okay, class! Silent please!"

Yugyeom, one of my younger students, spoke up. "Sorry Professor Im, we're just talking about this new guy who came at the beginning of this week and man he's really hot."

The class started laughing. I sighed and shook my head.

Kids these day.

 

_*** a Few Hours Later*** _

 

I waited for Youngjae to come in, this is the time that I have him in class. He usually comes in early so we can have a few minutes together but today, he didn't show up.

I frowned, I hope he's alright.

Students soon started coming into the room and that's when I saw them.

I felt my jaw tighten.

There was Youngjae with some blonde boy in a basketball shirt hanging off of him. He had his arm around Youngjae.

My Youngjae.

Youngjae smiled slightly at me before going to sit down. The boy walked up to me, smiling.

"Hi Professor Im, I'm Jackson Wang and I started this week." I nodded. "Right, well welcome to literature class Jackson Wang. I hope you enjoy it in here. You may have a seat now."

He nodded and quickly went and took a seat right next to Youngjae.

God dammit.

I sighed. "Okay class, open your literature books to page thirty and do the first twenty questions. If you have any questions please come up and ask me or ask your neighbor. If you do not have a book then you can share with a partner. You may chatter amongst yourselves but don't get too loud okay?"

They all nodded and I smiled slightly. "Alright, go ahead and begin."

I watched Jackson grab onto Youngjae, "Can we share since I don't have a book?" Youngjae smiled and nodded.

God bless him for being such a sweetheart.

I sat at my desk and watched Jackson try to show off and joke around with Youngjae. Youngjae was barely paying attention but the fact that this guy wouldn't quit was making me angry.

I sighed and stood up. I'm getting too angry.

"Class, do you all mind if I open a window? It's getting hot in here." They shook their head and I walked over and opened the window. Sighing at the cool breeze. I need this right now.

I unbutton my sleeves and rolled them up to my elbows, walking back over to my seat.

"Professor Im?" I looked up and nodded. "Yes BamBam?"

"Is it appropriate to say you look hot with your sleeves rolled up or?" The whole class laugh. I chuckled and shook my head, noticing Youngjae frown at the comment, glaring at BamBam.

"Not really but thank you." BamBam smiled and nodded.

I sat back down and continued watching everyone and by watching everyone I mean mostly Youngjae and Jackson. Jackson kept on flexing his muscles for Youngjae or trying to impress him in some way.

It was really pissing me off.

Towards the end of class, students started walking up to me and handing in their papers. Youngjae walked up to me and handed me his paper. I winked at him and he blushed, making his way back to his seat.

"Okay class, if you didn't finish today, it is due first thing tomorrow. You can start putting your stuff away."

"Professor Im?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to the basketball game tonight?"

I smiled and nodded. "Ah yes I'll be there, I hope you all win."

Jackson scoffed. "Of course we'll win! With me on the team now, the other team doesn't stand a chance! Plus with Youngjae's amazing cheerleading routine, that's enough encouragement to motivate us to win!" He threw his arm around Youngjae.

I noticed some people roll their eyes at his comment.

I couldn't help but glare at him.

He saw Youngjae's routine?

I looked at the time. "You all are dismissed."

Everyone quickly made their way out of the room, leaving only Jackson and Youngjae behind.

Youngjae sometimes stays behind to talk to me.

"Come on Youngjae, I want to walk you to class!" He was pulling his hand.

I wanted to yank his hand away.

Youngjae sighed. "Hold on, I have to ask Professor Im something real quick, just wait for me outside." Jackson sighed and glanced at me before leaving the room.

Once he left, Youngjae walked up to me and I pulled him close. He smiled up at me. "You're jealous Bummie." I frowned. "Maybe I don't like other boys being all touchy with you and watching you cheer and saying it's going to motivate them."

He leaned up and kissed me. I sighed into the kiss.

We pulled away and he looked up at me. "The routine is for you and only you. Think about that. And I'm yours Bummie, don't worry okay?" I sighed and nodded. He smiled. "Great I'll see you later tonight!"

 

_***Skips to the Game*** _

 

It was game time and honestly, I was just here to see Youngjae.

That's the only reason I come.

I was sitting with my coworker Jinyoung. He's the only one who knows about me and Youngjae's relationship.

The basketball players were practicing and the cheerleaders were warming up. Youngjae looked up at me and waved. I smiled and slightly waved back.

Time passed and the game started.

I watched as everytime Jackson would make a basket, he would point at Youngjae or do some gesture at him.

"Jaebum, I can tell you're getting mad. Your jaw clenches when you do. What's up?" I sighed. "That stupid kid Jackson Wang keeps flirting with Youngjae and making gestures at him. It's getting annoying."

Jinyoung smiled. "I wouldn't worry Jaebum, remember when he got jealous of me and you? You had to tell him I was dating Mark just so he wouldn't assume. He loves you a lot Jaebum and I know it. Don't worry."

I sighed and nodded, noticing it was halftime.

Time for his routine.

I smiled as Youngjae did his routine, doing cute dances and shaking his hips. He looks so good in a skirt, I'm glad they allowed him to wear one.

God, he was doing good.

The game continued and our school won. Everyone got up and cheered, running down the bleachers and to the team. Jinyoung and I slowly made our way down, being careful.

I was looking for Youngjae but stopped when I saw Jackson grab him and kiss him. 

My hand clenched into a fist.

The crowd screamed.

Jinyoung looked at me. "Jaebum, don't start a fight here. You will get in trouble. Just go back to the classroom." I looked at Jackson, glaring into the back of his head and left the gym, heading back to my classroom.

If I wasn't twenty-eight and a teacher, I would of beat the shit out of him.

He was touching my Youngjae.

I walked into the classroom and threw a chair against the wall.

God dammit.

 

_Choi Youngjae's P.O.V._

I pushed Jackson off of me quickly, smacking him in the face. I was shocked and angry.

Everyone got silent.

"What are you doing?! You can't just kiss me like that! I have a boyfriend!" Everyone looked at us wide-eyed.

Jackson looked at me confused, trying to grab me again. "I thought we had something special!"

"You can't expect us to have something special when you just came here four days ago! And for the last time, I have a boyfriend! Unbelievable!" I ran through the crowd and sighed when I saw Jinyoung.

"W-Where's Jaebum?"

"I told him to go back to the classroom so he doesn't get in trouble for fighting a kid. He's angry but he'll be fine." I sighed. "Thank you Jinyoung." He nodded and I left the gym.

I walked to his classroom and opened the door, noticing him pacing back and forth. The room was a mess.

He stopped and looked at me. "Bummie." I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Let's sit down yeah?" I nodded and he sat down in his chair, pulling me down on to his lap.

I sighed. "I'm sorry that happened. I didn't kiss him back and I pushed him off and slapped him. I also told him I have a boyfriend and then I ran off. I hope you aren't upset with me." 

He shook his head, "I could never be upset with you baby. I just really don't like Jackson Wang right now."

I giggled and leaned forward and kissed him, pulling away slightly. "Neither do I. But I really like you."

He smirked slightly, "And I really like you."

He leaned forward and kissed me again, passionately. My hands wrapped around his neck, playing with his hair in the back.

Jaebum's hands went around my waist, hands making their way up my skirt, grabbing my butt and squeezing it.

I gasped and he leaned back, smirking. "Are you wearing a thong baby?." I blushed slightly and nodded. "God, you're so sexy." He said before he leaned forward, kissing my neck. I sighed slightly and throwing my head back to give him more access. He nipped at my skin lightly and I whimpered.

He pulled back smirking. "That should show everyone who you belong too. Now come on, let's go home baby." I whimpered and held on to him. "B-But-"

"Youngjae baby, as much as I would love to take you right here on my desk, I would rather take you home because tonight," He leaned forward and in a low voice and said,"I'm going to show you who you belong too."

Fuck.

 

_**Third Person's P.O.V.** _

Youngjae and Jaebum walked into Jaebum's apartment, Jaebum pushing him up against the door.

"Jump baby."

Youngjae obeyed and jumped, Jaebum catching him and holding him up. He leaned forward and attached his lips to his, hands going under Youngjae's skirt and massaging Youngjae's butt.

Youngjae let out helpless moans. "B-Bummie please."

Jaebum pulled back and smacked his ass. "What did you call me?"

Youngjae bit his lip. "D-Daddy." Jaebum smirked. "Much better baby now let's go get you out of these clothes."

Jaebum carried Youngjae all the way to his bedroom, laying him gently on the bed. He smiled down at him. "Undress for daddy baby."

Youngjae nodded and Jaebum stood back, loosening his tie and watching Youngjae.

Youngjae stood up and took his top off. Jaebum watched him. He couldn't wait to mark all over his pale body.

Youngjae's hands went to his skirt and he unzipped the back, slowly shaking it off his hips. Jaebum's eyes darken as he saw the black laced thong Youngjae was wearing. "Stop there baby, I can take it from here."

Youngjae blushed and nodded, laying back on the bed.

"Turn over for me baby." Youngjae turned over on his stomach, feelings Jaebum gently grab his arms, bringing them behind his back. He felt a cloth around both his wrist, realizing it was Jaebum's tie. 

"Jaebu-"

Youngjae felt a hard smack against his right ass cheek. "What was that?"

"D-Daddy, why did you tie my hands up? I-I want to touch you." Jaebum chuckled, massaging Youngjae's ass. "It's apart of your punishment baby. If you're a good boy, I'll untie you okay?"

Youngjae nodded, jumping when he felt another smack.

"Use your words baby."

"Y-Yes daddy, I'll be a good boy."

Jaebum smirked and nodded. "Get on your knees baby, face down on the bed." Youngjae did as he was told.

Jaebum grabbed Youngjae's laced panties, slowly pulling them off of Youngjae's body. His eyes darken as he stared at Youngjae's pink hole.

"Hold still for me okay baby?" "Y-Yes daddy."

Jaebum leaned forward and started placing kiss over Youngjae's red ass before spreading his cheeks apart, leaning forward and licking around the rim. Youngjae let out a gasp.

Jaebum's tongue entered Youngjae, causing the boy to let out a cry. Jaebum's tongue moved inside Youngjae, the slurping sound causing Youngjae's untouched cock to throb.

He pushed back on Jaebum's tongue, wanting more but stopped when he felt a hard smack. "Don't move baby."

Youngjae cried and Jaebum continued eating him out.

"D-Daddy, please, more." Jaebum pulled back, going over to the side and grabbing lube. He took unbutton his shirt and pulled it off, going to his pants and undoing them and taking them off.

He opened the small tube and squirted the liquid all over his dick.

He went up behind Youngjae, grabbing his hips. "Ready baby?"

"Y-Yes daddy, please give it to me." 

Jaebum slowly entered Youngjae's gaping hole, hearing the boy let out a cry. He waited for the boy's soft 'go' before slowly thrusting out and thrusting back in.

He slowly picked up his pace, pushing Youngjae further into the bed, the youngers moans muffled by the comforter under them. "D-Daddy, I want to see you while you fuck me."

Jaebum stopped, pulling out and flipping Youngjae over on his back, hands still tied behind his back.

Jaebum thrust into him, leaning forward and kiss him. Youngjae whined against his mouth. He kept going, hands grabbing Youngjae's untouched cock and jerking it up and down for him.

"Who do you belong to Youngjae-ah?"

"Y-You daddy, only you! Fuck!"

Jaebum smirked. "And who is the only one who can touch you like this and make you feel like this?"

"You daddy, you are the only one who can make me feel this way."

"Mhm, you're such a good boy baby."

"C-Can I touch you, daddy? P-Please?"

Jaebum untied Youngjae, who quickly grabbed onto Jaebum's shoulders, pulling him down close to him and kissing him.

"D-Daddy I'm going to cum."

"Me too baby, release for me."

Jaebum continued jerking him off before Youngjae came in his hand. Jaebum soon followed, releasing into Youngjae's hole.

Jaebum pulled out of Youngjae. "I'm going to get a towel for us, baby." Youngjae nodded and watched him go into the bathroom, coming out with a towel.

Jaebum wiped the mess off of Youngjae's stomach and his ass, Youngjae whimpering feeling the warm cloth against him. Jaebum smirked slightly, throwing the rag to the side, climbing into the bed with Youngjae.

He helped him under the covers, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close to you.

Jaebum looked down at Youngjae. "How was it?" Youngjae smiled. "Best sex ever. I should make you jealous more often." Jaebum frowned at that. "Don't do that please."

Youngjae smiled softly. "I was kidding Bummie. You're the only man I want. And I am sorry about Jackson, I just thought he was being friendly with me. But I'm not going to talk to him anymore okay?"

Jaebum smiled. "I know baby, I trust you."

It was silent.

"I love you Youngjae."

Youngjae's heart fluttered. He smiled.

"I love you Bummie."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
